What Happened Last Night!
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: TOKKA WEEK DAY 5: ALCOHOL- Toph helps her drunken boyfriend, Sokka to their home. And it's quite an interesting trip with Sokka shouting out random things. What ridiculous things come out of Sokka's mouth when he's drunk? Sokka and Toph share an odd night


**TOKKA WEEK DAY 5: My fifth Tokka week story. This one was fun to write. Here's **_**What Happened Last Night?!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

_I hate this_, thought a 17 year old Toph, _I really hate this_. She was currently supporting the body of her boyfriend, a 20 year old Sokka as they walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Correction, a _drunk _20 year old Sokka. Luckily, the streets of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se were deserted. But the small house Sokka and Toph had was about a quarter mile away. Ba Sing Se changed alot since Iroh freed it. They made Iroh their king and he loosened the strict restrictions on the city. For example, people could freely talk about the war. Long Fe was in jail. The Dai Lee was kept under Iroh's strict control to avoid any more brainwashing incidents. The brainwashing headquarters of the Dai Lee was destroyed. Toph enjoyed the city much better now and was thankful that Iroh got her and Sokka a nice little house in the upper ring.

_I told him not to have the Cactus Juice Hallucination drink, _Toph thought, _'I can handle it' he says. 'That time I drank it was years ago' he says-_

"PURPLE HIPPOPHANT!" Sokka shouted. Toph rolled her eyes.

_Okay, _she thought, _That wasn't random at all_. _Note to self: Sokka and alcohol DON'T mix._

"Hehe," Sokka giggled, "Toph, it's nighttime."

"I know Sokka," she said.

"It's nighttime in your hair," Sokka said, burying his face in Toph's black straight waist long hair.

"No it isn't," Toph said, "I have black hair."

"Like Zuko," Sokka said drunkenly, "Are you related to Zuko? You could be his sister. YOU'RE AZULA BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Toph smacked Sokka in the back on his head.

"I'm not Azula idiot," she hissed, "You're drunk. And shut up before you wake up all of Ba Sing Se."

"Sing?" Sokka said, "I can sing." Sokka sang horribly off key, "**It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty!**"

_Spirits, take me now, _Toph thought.

"Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty," Sokka said, "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Toph." Toph sighed, rolling he eyes again.

"Toph!" Sokka asked, "It's Appa!" Sokka pointed up to the sky, swaying a bit.

"Sokka," Toph said, "That's a cloud."

"Appa's a cloud?" Sokka asked.

"No," Toph said, "Appa is with Katara and Aang."

"You know, when you mix Katara and Aang, you get..." Sokka thought for a moment, "Katara and Aang mixed together." Sokka giggled.

"Sokka," Toph moaned, shaking her head.

"Hey, you made that same sound in bed last night," Sokka said. Toph blushed and elbowed his side.

"Ow," Sokka said, "You hurt me."

"More than your side will be hurting soon," Toph snapped. Sokka frowned and began to cry.

"You yelled at me!" he cried, "You don't love me anymore!"

"Sokka, shhhh," Toph said as they made their way up the path to their home, "I still love you." Toph opened the door and dragged Sokka inside, closing and locking the door behind them. The place was pitch black.

"I'M BLIND!" Sokka said.

"You're not blind," Toph said, "It's just nighttime and the house is dark." Toph helped him down the hall to their bedroom.

"I CAN SEE!" Sokka said. The moonlight coming in from the window provided light in the room. Toph closed the door and she and Sokka collapsed onto the bed. Toph flexed her sore arms. Sokka was way heavier than she thought. Toph felt Sokka roll onto his side to face her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into Toph's ear, "The way the moonlight hits your face. You're gorgeous." Toph felt a pleasurable shiver go down her spine. Sokka leaned over so that he was straddling Toph and trailed kisses along Toph's neck.

"Sokka, you're drunk," Toph moaned as Sokka trailed his kisses up to Toph's jaw. One of his hands made it's way under Toph's shirt, tracing small circles on her stomach. Toph moaned in pleasure.

"Somebody's happy," Sokka sing-songed, nibbling on Toph's earlobe. Toph squirmed a bit, trying to control herself.

"Sokka, w-we shouldn't d-do this," Toph panted, "Y-You're drunk." Sokka looked straight into Toph's silver-blue eyes that shone as the moonlight hit them.

"I know," he whispered. Then he captured Toph's lips in a passionate kiss. Toph moaned into the kiss, giving Sokka the opprtunity to slip his tounge past Toph's lips, ravaging her mouth. His hand slipped under her shirt...

**The Next Morning**

Sokka groaned as the morning sun his face, his head pounding with the mother of all hangovers. It took a while for Sokka's eyes to adjust to the light. That's when he saw his and Toph's clothes strewn among the floor. He looked next to him to see Toph's naked form sleeping peacefully. Sokka looked from the clothes to Toph to his own naked self and thought, _What happened last night?!_

**There's **_**What Happened Last Night?! **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
